Guardian Angel
by AllOfTheSeasonsLiveInsideMe
Summary: Percy Jackson is a Guardian Angel. He gets Zoë Castellan out of trouble as often as possible. When Zoë's parents die in a car crash her uncle Nico di Angelo adopts her. Percy watches her when she sleeps. A bad habit he has started. When Nico comes in to check on her one night Nico sees Percy. Something humans can't do once they are thirteen. Nico di Angelo is twenty-eight. Percy ge


**Summary: Percy Jackson is a Guardian Angel. He gets Zoë Castellan out of trouble as often as possible. When Zoë's parents die in a car crash her uncle Nico di Angelo adopts her. Percy watches her when she sleeps. A bad habit he has started. When Nico comes in to check on her one night Nico sees Percy. Something humans can't do once they are thirteen. Nico di Angelo is twenty-eight. Percy getts stripped of his wings and is forced to live in the human world once Mr. Dare, the leader of the Supernatural World, finds outs. What happens to the Ex-Guardian Angel now he is living in the city?**

 **Supernautral Characters:**

 **Percy Jackson: Guardian Angel**

 **Annabeth Chase: Guardian Angel**

 **Thalia Grace: Tooth Fairy**

 **Jason Grace: Tooth Fairy**

 **Piper Mclean: Guardian Angel**

 **Leo Valdez: Santa's Elf (EX-Supernautral)**

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare: Guardian Angel (EX-Supernatural)**

 **Hylla Rameriez: Tooth Fairy**

 **Mr. Dare: Guardian Angel**

 **Human Characters:**

 **Nico di Angelo**

 **Zoe Castallan**

 **Hazel Levesque**

 **Frank Zhang**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are owned by Rick Riordan. I am usuing them for entertainment.**

 **This is for a reviewer on my story Realization. They asked me if I had anything else and this came to mind.**

* * *

Nico di Angelo's House

One Month After Bianca and Luke Castellen Died

"Go to bed Zoe." Nico di Angelo says.

Zoe complains, "It's only 9:00pm."

"I know what time it is Zoe. Tomarrow is state testing. I need you to do wll on this okay." Nico says.

Zoe responds with a nod and goes to bed.

Percy Jackson, her guardian angel waits in the shadows watching her sleep. It is a terrible habit he has picked up on.

Nico walks into the room before Percy hides into the shadows and hits him with a bat. Nico kicks him in the crotch and says, "Get out of my house you pedeofile!"

"Guardian Angels aren't usually called pedofiles, but humans usually can't see us so..." Percy says while getting up.

Nico asks, "Guardian what's?"

"Guardian Angels." Percy says while wiping the dirt off him, "We watch over children from afar Til they are thirteen."

"Then why are you not watching from "afar"?" Nico asks.

Percy says, "She went through the death of both parents and moved halfway across the country. Don't you think you would want to be as close as possible to your Guardian Angel if you could be?"

"Okay. Yeah." Nico says, "What do you mean that 'humans usually can't see us'?"

"Humans can't see us. I must have not put tooth fairy magic over me tonight." Percy says. Nico gives Percy a weird look and Percy explains, "The innocence in a child's first set of teeth are extracted and is used as a mist from my world."

"Do you want a coffee?" Nico asks.

Percy responds, "Yes."

We go downstairs nd get some coffee. He puts cream and sugar in his and I drink mine black.

"I wouldn't think anybody can take Black Coffee." Nico says.

Percy asks, "What is your favorite color?"

"Black." Nico answers, "Yours?"

"Blue. Full name?" Percy asks.

Nico responds, "Niccoló Carlos di Angelo."

"Your name means Victory of the People of the Angels?" Percy asks, "Mine is just Perseus Jackson."

"Favorite movie?" Nico asks.

Percy responds, "The Little Mermaid."

* * *

Nico di Angelo's House

Two Months After They Meet

Zoë Castallan lost a tooth. She didn't tell Nico or Percy. When her tooth fairy Hylla Rameriez flies into the apartment she goes off.

Hylla starts, "Perseus Jackson! Do you think since you are leader of your clan you can fraternize with humans! No! You are coming with me. Mr. Dare will give you your correct punishment!"

Perseus's face paled and Nico asks, "What punishment?"

"You can hear me?" Hylla asks.

Nico responds, "Yes."

"What happened to Leo and Rachel is what will happen to you." Hylla says.

Nico didn't think it was possible, but Percy's face paled even more.

Percy says, "Hey. It's my fault. I'm glad we got to see each other. You were a good friend."

"Come on disgraceful leader." Hylla says.

Nico and Percy hug and Percy says, "Don't worry about me. I will find Rachel and explain what happened. These people aren't heartless and I knew I was breaking the rules, but it was fun."

"Enough sob story. Mr. Dare will not have it. And if Rachel wants to please her father than she won't." Hylla says.

Percy says, "She never wants to please him."

Hylla drags the leader out and to the Supernatural Cour Room.

* * *

Supernatural Court Room

The Next Day

Mr Dare Says,"...I hereby declare that Perseus Jackson of the Alanatis Clan to have your wings removed and put on Earth forever."

Percy's lawyer tries to negotiate for Percy not to be on Earth forever, but Percy says, "It's okay Thalia. I can survive Earth."

Percy is handcuffed and dragged by Hylla to where his wings are going to be cut off. Percy's friend Piper McLean says, "Are you going to be okay Perce?"

"Yeah Pipes. Don't worry." Percy says.

Piper says, "How can we not worry? You are our leader being exciled to Earth. You are the third Supernatural out of our Clan. One more and we are done for."

"Just be good. Be good for Annabeth. Do what you want and have fun." Percy says.

Percy is put on a platform and Jason Grace says, "This will hurt Percy."

"Just get it over with." Percy says.

Jason sticks two needles full of pain killers into Percy's wings. He swing a surgical axe on the left wing and Percy doesn't even flinch. He does the same to Percy's right wing and stitches up the nubs on Percy's back. Jason says, "Rachel Elizabeth Dare heard about what happened and is waiting in Earth."

"Really?" Percy asks.

Annabeth comes in the room and says, "Rachel is offering you a place to stay. She has a house in Queens. It is weird seeing you without your blue and black wings."

"Don't worry about me. Maybe I can find Leo." Percy says.

Piper says, "Good luck."

"Sorry about cutting off your wings man." Jason says.

Percy responds, "No hard feelings."

"Go find whoever you were "fraternizing" with." Annabeth says.

Percy replies, "Don't worry. I will."

* * *

Rachel Elizabeth Dare's House

A Week Later

"You don't have to invite your friends over Rach. I'm okay being a loner." Percy says.

Rachel says, "You will socialize and you will have fun. I know you are sad your wings are gone and stuff, but you don't need them."

"You're right!" Percy says with a change of attitude.

Rachel says, "As always. Now. I need you to start making your mom's famous cookies."

Percy starts with his mom's cookie batter while Rachel makes cheeseburgers.

Once the cookies are done someone knocks on the door. Rachel opens the door and says, "Hazel! Frank! Did you bring you know who with you?"

"Yeah." Frank says.

The two walk in with three more people. Leo asks, "Why are we here?"

"Is that Leo Valdez?" Percy asks, "If that is Leo Valdez I am slapping you Rach for not telling me."

Percy walks into the living room and Leo asks, "Where the hell are your wings?"

"Oh. You know. Being made into pillows." Percy responds.

Leo asks, "What happened Perce?!"

"You know. Rach's dad had my wing chopped off for "fraternizing with a human". It was coffee and cookies exclusively!" Percy explains, "Wait. Who are the two in the shadows?"

Zoë uncovers her identity and runs up to hug Percy. She asks, "Is this because of me? I didn't want to get my Guardian Angel in trouble."

"Wait. If Zoë is here... Nico di Angelo get your ass out here right now."

Nico walks out and hugs the former angel.

They live life with smiles and skip in there step because Percy Jackson has changed them.

* * *

 **Authors Note: I'm so sorry this is terrible. I hate it, but it is the best I could do.**


End file.
